Juntos Hasta el Final
by Caroline Scarlet Heiwajima
Summary: Sólo el amor puede vencerlo todo. -(¡Wow! ¡Qué imaginación! No se me ocurrió nada para el Summary.)


"Juntos Hasta el Final"

_-"¡Tyson!"-gritaba una mujer. Ésta estaba llorando, sus manos estaban de una sustancia carmesí que el niño nunca había visto en su mamá tener._

_-"¿Mami?"-preguntaba inocentemente el niño, miraba a la mujer llorando, pero ella le sonreía a él. No entendía el por qué.-"¿Qué te pasa mami?"-nuevamente preguntaba el niño, mientras que la madre gritaba dolorosamente._

_-"Tyson, no pasa nada…¡Argh!"-se quejaba la madre.-"Sólo cuídate."-y con esto último la madre sonrió a su hijo menor._

_-"¡Tyson! Ven."-escuchó a lo lejos una voz, una voz firme pero a la vez dulce._

_-"Oni-chan, ¿por qué mamá está así?"-se dirigió a la persona que le llamó. Miro a su hermano y a la vez a su madre junto con su padre al lado._

_-"Hay una etapa en la vida, en la cual las personas ya no pueden seguir viviendo. Pero esa persona va a un lugar mejor."-sonrió al pequeño de los Kinomiya._

_-"¿Lugar mejor?"-preguntó mirando a su madre dando pequeños gemidos de dolor.-"Mami, está muriendo."-sin más ni más, entendió aquello que le había dicho su hermano mayor. Y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azulados._

_Su hermano mayor de nombre Hitoshi, lo abrazó fuertemente para que aquellas lágrimas que caían en los ojos azulados de su hermanito, ya no cayeran más. El abrazo fue cálido y tierno, digno como un buen abrazo de hermanos. Su papá se acercó a ellos, mientras que otro señor con lentes y con un estetoscopio iba tras de él._

_-"Chicos."-empezaba a hablar el señor de lentes.-"La herida que tuvo su esposa…"-se refiero al padre de los niños, prosiguió.-"Estuvo muy profunda, y aparte por la enfermedad que tuvo… sí, ya no resistió más."-miró a la familia, triste por la pérdida de aquella criatura bella._

_-"¿Mami?"-miró el cuerpo que yacía en la habitación con una sábana encima de ella. Se aferró fuertemente al brazo de su hermano.-"Mamá, mamá… ¡Mamá!"-repetía._

_Un dolor incontrolable se hizo presente en su pecho, haciendo que despertara agitadamente, con sudor impregnado en su pijama. Miró a su alrededor, en su recámara estaba una silueta de un chico que se acercaba rápidamente a él._

-"Tyson."-decía éste con voz preocupante. Con él llevaba un vaso con agua y una botellita de píldoras.-"¡Dios! Se nos olvidó darte tu medicina."

Respiraba agitadamente, al ver el agua y lo demás intentó pararse para tomar aquellas pastillas, pero le fue imposible. Se sentía muy débil como para pararse. Su hermano le apoyo a apoyarse en la pared de su recámara; su cama estaba justo pegada en la pared.

-"Vamos. Tómala."-decía gentilmente. Le dio el vaso a su hermano, pero no tenía reflejos haciendo que el vaso cayera en la cama, mojando a Tyson y las sábanas.

Poco a poco cerró sus ojos y fue cayendo a la cama mojada. Hitoshi, al ver esto alcanzó a agarrar a su hermano.

-"Tyson, ¡vamos despierta!"-le daba leves toques en sus mejillas por si es que despertara así.-"¡Oh, no!"-salió de la recámara con Tyson en brazos. Se dirigió a la sala, donde el padre de los dos chicos estaba sentado junto con su padre, o sea, el abuelo de Hitoshi y Tyson.-"Llámale al Hospital enseguida." 'Esto empeora cada vez más.'-ordenó Hitoshi al abuelo y aquel pensamiento se hizo presente.

El padre de los chicos se paró cuando el abuelo lo hizo, miraron a Hitoshi que tenía a su hermano en brazos, ¿estaba inconsciente quizá? No era tiempo de hacer teorías ni nada por el estilo, agarraron el teléfono. 20 minutos pasaron rápidamente hasta que llegó la ambulancia…

'2 meses después.'

Se encontraba en aquel parque donde usualmente se iba a acomodar sus pensamientos.

'¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?'-pensaba. Miraba a un gatito que jugueteaba con las hojas del otoño.- '¿Han pasado más de dos años?'-se acercaba lentamente al minino, pero éste al ver a Tyson acercársele se hizo para atrás haciendo que cayera en un bultito de hojas. Tyson sonrió tiernamente y se acercó más al gatito. Él poco a poco llevaba una mano a su bolsillo de la chaqueta, haciendo visible un trozo de pan blanco acercándoselo al animal para que lo comiera. El animalito se sacudió las hojas que llevaba encima y se acercó al trocito de pan, lo olió y abrió su boquita, mordió un pedazo. No tenía más de 4 meses de nacido aquella criatura.

El minino saboreó el último pedazo de pan, miró a Tyson que lo estaba mirando fijamente y el gatito se le acercó a su pierna, ronroneándole. Tyson miró al animal y con delicadeza lo levantó. Éste seguía ronroneando, y poco a poco cerraba sus ojos. Él se lo acercó a su pecho para que lo mantuviera caliente, pues el aire era demasiado frío porque se acercaba el invierno a Japón.

-"Qué hermoso sería vivir sin problema alguno en la vida."-dijo para sí mismo. Sonrió al gato, mientras que su mano libre empezó a acariciarle su cabecita.-"Es tiempo de hacerlo."-dio media vuelta a la banca de donde antes estaba él sentado y salió de aquel parque. Pero algo hizo detener.

-"¡Tyson!"-escuchó que le gritaban.-"¡Tyson!"-volvían a gritar.

Se volteó para ver quién era el que le estaba llamando, no vio absolutamente nada enfrente de él. Se sobresaltó al sentir que alguien le agarraba el hombro.

-"¡AHHHHH!"-gritó Tyson, haciendo que el animalito que llevaba en brazos despertara.

-"Lo siento Tyson."-se disculpó un chico con una voz animada.-"Hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿eh?"-le dio pequeños codazos a su brazo. Tyson aún no soltaba al gatito.

-"¡Max!"-gruñó el chico de cabellos 'tormenta'.-"Nunca espantes así."-puso al gato sobre su gorra, mientras que el animalito se aferraba a ella con sus diminutas garritas. Se cruzó de brazos.

-"Lo siento."-sonrió al chico, llevándose una mano en su nuca y poniendo la otra en el hombro de amigo.-"Quise verte por el tiempo que me quedaba por aquí."

-"¿Quedarte?"-repitió la palabra del chico estadounidense.

-"Sí, quedarme."-nuevamente sonrió al chico japonés.-"Convencí a mi mamá de quedarme aquí por un tiempo. Bueno, hasta que entremos a la escuela."-guiño un ojo.

-"Vaya, viejo."-esto le agradó demasiado al moreno, pues ya por lo menos tendría compañía.

-"Y dime Tyson, ¿cómo has estado? Cuéntame tus 'pato aventuras'."-miró el suelo y vio al pequeño animal que estaba ronroneando en las piernas de Tyson.-"¿Es tu nuevo amiguito?"-señaló al gato.

-"¿Qué?"-abrió un poco los ojos.-"No, no. Bueno, sólo que se 'encariño' conmigo."-una risa nerviosa se hizo presente. Se agachó y recogió sutilmente al minino.

-"Se nota que eres muy bueno con los animales."-sonrió su amigo rubio y a la vez acariciando al gato.-"Bueno, cambiando radicalmente de tema..."

-"Dime Max."-acariciando al gato y mirando a su amigo.

-"Necesito que vengas conmigo de inmediato."-dijo con una gran sonrisa.-"Una sorpresa te espera en el aeropuerto."-agarró a Tyson del brazo, él no soltaba al gatito.

-"¿A dónde crees que me llevas, Max?"-se escuchó a alcanzar en el parque.

Estaban caminando rápidamente entre las calles, Max decía que se sabía un atajo para acortar el camino al aeropuerto, cada paso que daban era más rápido que el anterior.

Jadeando por la corredera que hicieron desde el parque hasta su destino, llegaron al fin. Se abrieron las puertas del aeropuerto, Max buscaba cómo un loco a alguien. Iba de un lado a otro y no encontraba lo que buscaba. Tyson, por su cuenta lo veía moverse de aquí para allá, haciendo que se mareara. Su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido, se le ocurrió sentarse para descansar, pero el palpitar era más rápido, sentía un dolor extremo en su pecho.

Max al fin encontró a 'ese alguien' y lo llevó donde Tyson estaba.

-"¿Tyson?"-dijo aquella voz que al momento fue reconocida por el japonés.

-"¡TYSON!"-gritaron al unísono los dos chicos que estaban con el moreno.

Varios minutos después, sintió lo caliente de una cobija y algo cómodo en su cabeza. Despertó, lentamente abrió sus ojos azules, observó que habían tres siluetas alrededor de él.

-"Le había dicho que no saliera."-la voz se escuchaba con un tono enojado.-"Pero no me hace caso -nunca-."-resaltando la palabra.

-"Tranquilo abuelo, todo estará bien".-decía Max, pues su voz se reconocía en un instante.-"Al fin te decidiste a pararte."-le sonrió a su amigo despierto.

-"¿Qué pasó?"-fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-"Tranquilo, fue algo que jamás te imaginabas tener en ese momento. Aunque…"-decía aquella voz. Un señor con cabello plateado estaba sentado al lado de sus dos amigos.-"Ya no tenía que haberte sucedido."-quedó pensativo el abuelo.

-"Vaya forma de darme la bienvenida."-un chico de cabello negro y una gran coleta se hizo presente en la conversación. Le sonreía.

-"Ray."-Tyson dijo el nombre con un poco de fuerza, pues se sentía débil.

Pasaron las horas y Tyson se sentía cada vez mejor que antes. Max y Ray se dirigían a sus casas, bueno Ray no, pues él no tenía dónde quedarse a dormir. La gran idea de Max fue que los tres se quedaran en la casa de Tyson, así como una tipo 'pijamada', aunque ellos preferirían decirle velada. Tyson y Ray asintieron con la propuesta de Max.

Toda la media noche quedaron en la habitación de Tyson, platicando de cómo les había ido durante los dos años después de ese 'supuesto' Torneo Mundial De Beyblade; cómo les había ido en los estudios, y muchas cosas de 'hombres'. Ya eran como las tres de la madrugada, los tres chicos se sentían cansados, más Ray por el viaje. Los tres se pusieron como ellos quisieron, Tyson se quedaba en la cama (obviamente) mientras que Max y Ray quedaban en el suelo con un colchón inflable y cobijas calientes para no pasar el frío.

Max miraba la ventana de la habitación, veía claramente la Luna, la bella Luna. Dejaba que sus pensamientos lo invadieran y uno lo dejó pensando como nunca antes.

-'¿Por qué no llegaste?'-seguía mirando la Luna. Cerró sus ojos y poco a poco el sueño lo invadió completamente, dejándolo en un sueño profundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No se quejen de la forma en la que escribo D: Sólo espero que dejen sus reviews todos guapos :3

Es mi primer fic que hago de beyblade, y dirán: ¿Qué tiene de especial? ¿Habrá una pareja? Sí, sí habrá pareja, será un Kai&Tyson, y de especial… no sé qué decir al respecto Dx Bueno… espero poder seguir esta historia, sí es que así lo desean C:

(Soy novatada, no me echen tanta….¡AHHH! TwT Ok, ya tanto drama xD')

Críticas, lo que sea yo acepto, pero por favor lean 3/

¡Gracias hermosuras! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, bueno si es que llegó ^^U

Letritas :D

-"Diálogos"-

-'Pensamientos'-

_Recuerdos._

-"¡GRITOS!"-

Para que no se les haga bolas cuando lean C:


End file.
